immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Great Immortal War
"Never before has Soi seen so much death, so much destruction. They say that the world will recover after this conflict, but looking at the fields of dead stretching into the horizon, I have my doubts. Flowers can't possibly bloom after being choked by so much blood" (Refugee journal:passing the aftermath of a relatively small skirmish) The great immortal war was the world wide conflict between the great Immortal nations which began the age of darkness. * The war lasted for a century, stretching from the age 1600 to 1700 * The Age of darkness lasted from age 1700 to 1800 Brief Timeline (different format?)(More events definitely) -War ends Pre-war accumulation of power The catalyst event Factions Initial Major Factions * Goran-Woag (The Fire) * Tallet-GTC (Forces of Order) * Kushan-Friendly (Axis of Enlightenment) Later factions to join the War * Ashed Confederacy/Broken Kingdoms (Iron Tide) Initial conflicts National Response [[Mammoth Tribes|'Mammoth Tribes']] The Mammoth Tribes' Immortal, The Stargazer, wished to protect herself without putting her people in harm's way. She also just plain didn't want to deal with a war. So, she told the people she would be embarking on a spiritual quest, and then buried herself deep underground to sleep for centuries. Her current whereabouts are unknown. The Mammoth Riders themselves were mostly uninvolved, however several tribes did take different sides for ethical reasons, or just fought for the highest bidder. For the most part, their contribution was insignificant. Violation of BarrenSoil treaty Krak powder weaponry Early in the war, several of the great nations attempted to introduce Krak powder weapons to the field to get an advantage. The wars at the time had been being fought with traditional weaponry. Hand to hand and tension weapons being the most common forms of arms given to each nation. With the dissolution of the Council of the Undying the BarrenSoil treaty was considered no longer valid by many of the great nations. Krak powder or blast powder weaponry was distributed among the great armies of Soi most notably being used in mass quantity by the Circle of Friends and Kushani forces. Due to the little exposure most generals and soldiers had with these weapons they were implemented very poorly. More often than not, use of these weapons got more soldiers killed than helped them. Armies burned through their supply of shot and powder too quickly, or the weapons weren't cared for properly and misfired. Ashed Mercenaries and Broken Kingdom knights were mostly unfazed by these weapons due to the thickness of their armor and shields. Goran infantry with the exception of Juggernauts on the Friendly/Kushan border were the most vulnerable and harmed by the arrival of Krak weapons, but due to resource limitations, they fell back to traditional fighting methods when their manufactorums were unable to keep up with demand or were destroyed. Krak powder weapons were most effectively utilized by the Wise Masters of the Global Trade Hub, who instead of trying to switch their armies fighting style instead built enormous siege cannons to defend their walls or rigged the land bridges and strategic choke points with explosive barrels. * The forces that widely implimentet Krak powder were the Tallet, Kushan, GTC, and Friendlies * A few Ashed Mercenary companies experimented with the weapons but quickly discarded them * Goran forces would load captured Krak powder barrels into catapults and send them back to their enemies * Broken Kingdom warriors expressed extreme disgust with the weapons and showed no quarter to forces using them * Krak powder weapons cause a brief but significant spike in casualties on all sides during the war without giving any one side a noticable advantage * Tallet began implimenting blunderbuss weapons into their turtleshell siege engines, but later stopped due to lack of resources Biological weaponry Towards the middle of the war biological weaponry was used during a brief period of the war and was the cause for the CorpseBloom epidemic which nearly wiped out every major human population center of Soi. * Goran would intentionally disease berserker soldiers and send them into enemy territory weeks ahead of their army * Friendlies attempted to soften up enemy armies using tainted supply trains * Tallet Forces routinely used dead as catapult ammunition when laying siege cities * The CorpseBloom epidemic happened during this time and is cited as the reason the biological warfare stopped. * No side officially has taken responsibility for the CorpseBloom epidemic Chemical weaponry Towards the end of the great war, Friendly forces after losing much of their territory to the Goran horde began using a chemical compound known only as "dust" in scatter ballista and traps. The compound was immensely effective at killing massive amounts of people in a wide scattered area. Using this compound they were able to push them back out of their borders. Tallet forces were reportedly using similar but less effective weaponry for short periods of time. No other forces attempted or wished to get involved. * Exactly what "Dust" is made of is unknown * Areas of Friendly territory still are barren and infertile due to use of chemical weaponry * The entire Friendly/Goran border now knonw as the northern section of the wall is a dead zone where no plant life grows and humans must wear protective gear or face long term health risks and a slow painful death. Turning point Destruction of manufacturing centers and knowledge repositories "Knowledge is power. Their knowledge of steam and machines is what gives them theirs. We will break them, take away their power of science and kill all who who have knowledge of it. Then they will have to fight us honestly" (Goran Strategist regarding the Circle of Friends) Population decline "All this death, so one of the Immortals could sit atop a mountain of corpses and declare themselves the winner? What was the purpose of it all?" Notable events during the Great War Corpsebloom Epidemic A near extinction event for the human race. The Great Betrayal Raising of the Northern Wall Sacking of Ashed City states